Computing devices, such as laptop and desktop computers are used by consumers worldwide. Some of these computing devices are sold as systems including a manufacturer's software bundle. For example, a laptop device may come with an operating system image that is bundled with additional software. When the device first runs, a Basic Input/Output System can be used to boot the system to begin executing instructions of the operating system image.